


7 Times Hongjoong Dragged the Others Back Home + 1 Time The Others Dragged Hongjoong Back Home

by Czark_Chan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hongjoong-centric, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Hongjoong-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe more than platonic?, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, OT8, Platonic Relationships, Ships not in order, Tags Are Hard, They're all soft for eachother, anyways enjoy, but instead there's 7, first tag for that whoop, or ever in this website, soft cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czark_Chan/pseuds/Czark_Chan
Summary: With the responsibility to lead a newly debuted group, Kim Hongjoong is in charge and is capable enough to drag each member back to the dorm and to have as much rest or sleep as they could afford.Until one day, Hongjoong was the one dragged back to the dorm by the members.





	1. Seonghwa

Seonghwa gave one final smile and wave before ending the live stream. His smile lingered for a moment before his tiredness finally set in his bones. He groaned and stretched his muscles, which is what he gets for not moving from one spot for too long, his tired brain lulling him to sleep on the table which sounded like a tempting idea until a knock was heard on the door.

“Seonghwa-hyung? Can I come in?” A voice softly called out, which he immediately recognized. 

“Come in Joongie,” Seonghwa said with a yawn towards the end.

Hongjoong entered the room with a sweater a bit too big on him and a blanket draped across his shoulders. Their leader looked tired as well, the bags under his eyes slowly growing darker now that he’s having more responsibilities as a leader of a newly debuted group. He decided drape his blanket with his arms over Seonghwa’s shoulders and nuzzled on his hair. The older one sighed and gently traced shapes on Hongjoong’s knuckles.

“We need to go back to the dorm you know?” Hongjoong’s voice muffled a bit.

Seonghwa groaned, his whole mind and body tired as hell from the whole day, before slowly standing up from his seat. Hongjoong’s hands and the blanket slowly slipping away from the loops around him. He stretched one last time while the other opened the door for them, Seonghwa picked up the blanket and wrapped it around himself again. 

He waited for the other lock up the room, the only sounds are the keys clinking together. Seonghwa stood still, trying to fight sleep from his drooping eyes, Hongjoong lightly grabbed onto his arm and slightly pulled him out of his sleepy daze. Seonghwa let the shorter one drag him around lightly, the freezing cold air both tempted and stopped Seonghwa from closing his eyes to sleep. What’s mostly stopping him however is Hongjoong’s warm hand around his arm, their walk to the dorm was silent but peaceful.

The dorm was fortunately silent, which means that the younger members are all asleep.

Quietly, both entered the dorm as quiet as they could which they successfully did. Before they parted ways to their designated room, Seonghwa felt a warm hand on his arm again. Hongjoong slightly smiled at him and hugged him, which shocked Seonghwa for a split second because of the sudden contact and warmness. Both hugged for a moment in silence again, tiredness creeping back in on Seonghwa.

“You did good today Seonghwa, good night,” Hongjoong said.

“Yeah, good night too,” Seonghwa said, opening the door to his room before turning to Hongjoong, who seemed to be waiting for him to enter his room.

“Also, thank you too by the way” He said lastly before entering in and closing the door. 

Seonghwa fell asleep as soon as his face touched the bed, but he never forgot the warmth of a hand on his arm.


	2. Yeosang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang takes another deep breath before singing into the mic again for the nth time that night.

_Practice more. Practice more. Practice more._

Those three words were the only things that’s ringing in his head as he takes another deep breath before singing into the mic again for the nth time that night. His strained voice making Yeosang internally cringe, but he continued on practicing anyways, his determination to improve more overpowering the burning ache in his joints.

While practicing, he kept on experimenting on way to keep his very limited lines somehow better and memorable. Singing the lyrics again and again in many ways as well as what to do during his delivery. _How to deliver his lines the best way possible? How to look at the moving camera?_ A lot of questions on his mind begging to be answered. Yeosang decided to start up another song before he was interrupted.

“Yeosang?” Hongjoong asked, his head peeking into the room.

“Yeah?”

“You’ve sound really good already, why are you still practicing?” The leader questioned before taking a look at his phone, “It’s so late now,” Hongjoong worriedly looked at Yeosang, giving him a once over.

The other’s hair was messed up, strands sticking out in random directions, his back was a bit hunched and his eyes a bit wide. The shorter male walked towards him slowly before taking a hold of his face gently, examining him closely. Yeosang tried to resist the urge to lean into his hands but the close proximity made his heartbeat quicken in nervousness. _Of what? Disappointment? Fear?_ Whatever it is, it made him hold his breath until the other broke the silence.

“Let’s go home,” Hongjoong suggested quietly as if scared break the silent atmosphere of the room, but loud enough for Yeosang to hear.

“Are you sure?” He asked, leveling his voice to match Hongjoong’s quiet and gentle tone.

“I’m sure, don’t worry,” The leader gave him a warm reassuring smile, which automatically made Yeosang breathe properly again.

Slowly, he stepped back from Hongjoong before looking around the practice room, his heartbeat slowly returning back to normal.

“Okay, I have to close down the studio first though, can you wait for me?”

“I’ve already closed down Yeosang,” He replied.

“Oh uhh, thank you hyung,” Yeosang thanked sheepishly.

“It’s nothing, let’s go home shall we?” Hongjoong assured, before holding his hand out with a smile for Yeosang.

Giggling a bit, he took the shorter one’s hands before leaving. Both members talked comfortably on the way home. Questions and stories about the day was traded, their conversation topics mostly light and warm in contrast to the cold air in the night. Yeosang's head full of worrying thoughts was slowly forgotten.

Their hold onto each other's hands never letting go.

When they reached the dorm, Hongjoong dug out the keys with his other hand that’s not occupied and quietly opened the door. Low sounds of the TV was one but otherwise, the whole dorm was quiet. Jongho was in the livingroom, head on the coffee table with the TV softly emitting some noise. A stack of books and papers in front of him. Hongjoong internally sighed before lightly shaking him awake, telling him to sleep on a real bed. Yeosang on the other hand, cleared off the coffee table.

“Good night Hoongjoong-hyung and Yeosang-hyung,” Jongho waved off sleepily, before disappearing into his shared room.

The two looked at eachother with a small tired smile before splitting up to their rooms.

Yeosang heard a “Goodnight Yeosang, sleep well,” before the other’s door closed.

He smiled to himself when he got ready to sleep and even when his head landed on the soft pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Either Yunho or Mingi is next, so look forward to that!
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment if you want! ^_^


	3. Yunho

“Yunhooo,” The leader whined. He laid down on the dance practice room, catching his breath.

“I swear this will be the last time!” The younger pleaded after he swiped the sweat off his forehead.

“You said that an hour ago,” Hongjoong pointed out.

“I told you that you can go ahead without me, right?” Yunho walked towards the mirrors to grab his water bottle, taking a swig of the cold water.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to leave you!” Hongjoong argued.

“You don’t ha--”

“Yes I do! I’m responsible for you and I’m worried about you!” He interrupted.

“It’s because you’re the lea--”

“It’s not that dumbass,” Hongjoong’s brows furrowed, “I also care about you because you mean a lot to me! Ok?” He exasperatedly explained to the younger.

A long silence filled the room while the two stared at each other. Yunho’s tired body yearns to turn in for the night and rest his body while his head yearns to perfect the choreography once more to ensure the quality of their performance. However, Hongjoong stood up and stared at him with determination to drag the taller one to bed. 

He internally snickered at the thought of the smaller leader carrying him all the way back to the dorms.

Stubbornly, Yunho had one last weapon up his sleeve. He held his head down and smiled internally, knowing the leader would never expect what he’s about to do. Sighing loudly, he walked towards Hongjoong. The older was ready to see Yunho admit defeat, until he raised his head and actually pouted.

Hongjoong was frozen and his eyes widened.

Are you serious?

“Hyuuung, pleaseee? Let me practice a bit more?” Yunho whined, his lower lip jutting out so far it’s disgusting.

Disgustingly cute, that is.

Hongjoong’s brain stopped for a moment, still trying to process the situation. One of their oldest and tallest members actually did aegyo in front of him. 

“Ok this has gone too far,” Hongjoong tried snapped out of his shock, “I don’t know what’s going on in your head and this is definitely a sign that you need to sleep right now,” He rambled, grabbing Yunho’s hand, dragging him while he closed the lights and curtains in the dance practice room.

The shorter shook his head, trying to mentally block the image from his mind. Yunho whined but didn’t really fought back, willingly letting himself be dragged around with a small smile on his face. However. Hongjoong’s face was a blushing mess.

Their way back to the dorms didn’t take long, as soon as they stepped in and took off their shoes, Hongjoong kept dragging him.

“Hyung, I can handle myself, you know?” Yunho told him.

“I don’t trust you after that,” Hongjoong mumbled, loud enough for Yunho to hear him.

Yunho had a shit-eating grin until they stopped in front of Yunho’s shared room. Gently, he let of of his hand and hugged the leader once more. The shorter one accidentally breathing into Yunho and leaning closer to his warmth.

He’s a great hugger ok, mind your business.

“Goodnight hyung,” Yunho muttered, his head on top of Hongjoong’s while he kep his arms around.

“Yeah, goodnight to you too,” Hongjoong slowly detached himself and looked up at Yunho. 

They smiled at eachother before turning themselves into the night.


	4. San

San stared up at the ceiling blankly. The music was still playing throughout the practice room, he was panting for air after tripping in the middle of a run through. He stayed still, closing his eyes in the process to recollect himself and waiting for the song to finish. The last chorus blasted through the speakers before a door opened quietly.

“San?” A voice spoke out.

The younger looked up, seeing the short leader peek his head through the door.

“Hongjoong-hyung?” San used his elbow to have a better look of the other. “What’s up?” He tilted his head.

“I was just looking for you,” Hongjoong let himself in, proceeding to walk over to San, staring down at him worriedly.

“Hyung, I’m fi--”

“I’ve been calling you and you weren’t picking up, and the rest of us left you here two hours ago,” Hongjoong cut in, his brows a bit furrowed. 

San went silent, he stared up at the older and noticed things he didn’t notice before. Probably because he barely saw him outside of filming, promotions, and practice; Always locked up in his studio most of the time. He noticed how long his eyelashes are, which is surprisingly long and pretty wow. But his train of thought stopped when Hongjoong held his hand out, coaxing him to stand up. 

He grabbed his hand, mindlessly noting the size difference of their hands as Hongjoong pulled him up. 

“You’re hands are so small,” San joked at him.

“You’re just big,” Hongjoong said with a sigh, he slightly glared at San but he couldn’t really get angry at the younger.

“I’m big because of my big heart,” The taller giggled and clung onto the smaller one tightly. Hongjoong gasped when San’s sweat-stained shirt made contact with him.

“Ok Mr. I-Have-A-Big-Heart, go and change now,” Hongjoong lightly pushed him off with a small smile.

San pouted but turned around anyways to get to his bag. He quickly changed and took a swig of water from his water bottle while Hongjoong covered the mirrors. As soon as they were finished, they started walking back home.

It was dark outside, aside from the moonlight. An occasional gust of cool wind would wind past them, making both of them shiver, but the walk home was overall quiet. Hongjoong looked up at San, only to notice the other staring back at him. 

He tilted his head, “What?”

“Can you uhhh,” San avoided his gaze, looking down on his feet “Spend more time with us?” he quietly asked.

“Sure, of course.” Hongjoong scratched the back of his head and awkwardly laughed, mostly to somehow get rid of the guilt that he was hit with. 

“I’m sorry I’m not always there, I’ll uhh,” He stopped to look at the other’s expression, San was brighter again, a small smile on his lips. 

“I’ll do my best.” He finished.

“Of course you will,” San said, then grabbing Hongjoong’s hand as a symbol of promise.

The rest of their walk was like that, comfortably quiet with their hands intertwined. They stepped into the dorms and quickly took off their coats and shoes.

“Goodnight hyung,” San quietly said.

“Sleep well,” Hongjoong returned, both smiled at each other before turning in for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Never really saw a lot of fics about Hongjoong yet and this trope always makes me soft, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, leave a kudos or fave! Comment too if you want!


End file.
